


The Ayes Have It

by Copperstown



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multi, it's pre-relationship, the even/isak is barely there sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: “The revue is something that gathers the whole school. All classes, ages, genders, sexualities, they all come together for the revue. We should be a part of that,” Vilde says enthusiastically.Sana sighs. She can already see how this is going to end.*How Girl Squad ended up leading the Kosegruppa and how Sana got both Even and Isak to join and inadvertently played matchmaker.





	The Ayes Have It

Sana doesn’t care all that much about the school revue. She doesn’t care that much about her social status in general, really. As long as she has her friends, and as long as no one is outright bullying her, she’s good.

Vilde cares a lot about social status. Not so much that she’d do anything for it (anymore, at least), but she cares what people think of her, and she wants to be liked. And because of that, she cares about the revue. Which kind of makes sense, given that last year, when revue groups were recruiting, at least two of them had told Sana that being part of the revue is important for your social status, because it’s a thing that the whole school gathers around or something.

Sana hadn’t cared then, she doesn’t care now, and neither do most of her friends.

Except Vilde _does_ care.

And because it’s _Vilde_, that means the rest of them also have to care.

She comes bouncing up to them about a month into first semester and says, “Girls, they’re starting the revue groups now. We should try to get one!”

Silence follows.

Sana exchanges looks with both Chris and Eva.

“Uh, why?” she asks.

“Because it’s fun and because it’s super important to be part of the revue if you want a good social standing,” Vilde says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it is to her, who knows, but it’s not to Sana. Her face must say that, because Vilde continues. “We’re second years now. That’s the most anonymous group at school. The first years are new and interesting, and the third years are the cool, older ones. If we don’t want to be anonymous, we have to do things like participate in the revue.”

Sana can only raise her eyebrows.

“Don’t you think you’re maybe exaggerating a little, Vilde?” Eva asks gently.

“No,” Vilde says.

Sana, Eva and Chris exchange looks again.

“Vilde,” Sana tries, but Vilde interrupts her before she can.

“The revue is something that gathers the whole school. All classes, ages, genders, sexualities, they all come together for the revue. We should be a part of that,” she says enthusiastically, although her enthusiasm seems to have taken a slight hit.

Sana sighs. She can already see how this is going to end.

Because the thing is, they all love Vilde. She’s a bit much sometimes, and her priorities are a little different and a little more vain than theirs are sometimes, but she’s a sweet girl and she always means well. They all have a hard time denying her when she wants something.

“What group were you thinking of getting?” Sana asks. She’s not enthusiastic about it, but she asks anyway.

Vilde perks up again.

“Well, I was thinking of trying to see if I could get the PR group. Spreading the word about the revue is a really big deal, and I know a lot of people, so I think I could be really good at it,” she says. “And I don’t think I’d be cut out for the stage crew or any of that stuff. I’m not very good at working with my hands. But if not that, then maybe the costume group? Because I think I would – or, I think we _all_ would be really good at finding the right costumes for each segment, you know?”

Chris and Eva nod as enthusiastically as they can. Clearly, they’ve accepted their fates as well.

Sana spares a brief, envious thought for Noora in London. She’s so lucky.

“Isn’t it usually third years who get to lead the big groups?” Sana asks. As far as she could tell the year before, all the group leaders had been third years. The second years had just been worker bees.

“Well, yeah,” Vilde says hesitantly. “But it can’t hurt to try. And maybe that’s why it’s always third years, because none of the second years try, because they think they won’t be allowed, but there’s no rules about it.”

Sana nods a little. She doubts Vilde is right, but there’s no need to crush her spirits just yet.

“How does it work, anyway?” Chris asks. “Like, do you just sign up as group leader somewhere, or what?”

“No, the teacher in charge of the revue – Henrik, the Norwegian teacher?” when they all nod to signal that they know who Henrik is, Vilde continues. “He’s holding a meeting after school next Wednesday for everyone who knows they want to be part of the revue and lead groups, and you just show up and say what you want, and then he decides who should be in charge of what group.” Vilde smiles brightly at them. “I thought we’d all go and present ourselves as good options.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Eva says after a beat of silence. “Yeah, I guess when can do that.”

There’s not much Sana could think of that she wants to do less than go to this meeting next Wednesday, but unfortunately, she has no plans. She has no reason to say no.

Which is how she finds herself in the theater hall the following Wednesday, with a reluctant Eva to her left and an excited Vilde to her left.

Chris couldn’t make it. She had a Skype date with Kasper.

Lucky sod.

They’re surrounded by people Sana doesn’t think she’s ever seen before, even though they’re mostly third years. There are far more people than there are revue groups, and also far more people than Sana would’ve thought would be this interested in the revue.

You live and learn, she supposes.

“Remember, we’re thinking PR or costumes,” Vilde mumbles to her and Eva. They both nod, kind of long-suffering, but Vilde thankfully doesn’t seem to notice their moods.

The meeting doesn’t go how Vilde wants it to, though.

Henrik is nice enough about handing out groups, but it’s also clear that a lot of the third years had been part of the revue the year before and had put in their requests to lead certain groups already back then. They watch first the PR group and then the costume group flutter right by them, to third years, and Vilde can only stammer out small aborted attempts at letting Henrik know that she was also interested.

Sana feels bad for her. No matter how little she cares about the revue, she cares a lot about Vilde, and this means something to Vilde.

Which is why, when Henrik announces that the kosegruppa still needs a leader, Sana nudges Vilde forward, and takes a step forward herself too. If Vilde is too shy to volunteer, then Sana will help her.

“Um, I can take that,” Vilde says. Her voice is a little thin and nervous, but it’s not too bad.

Henrik lights up. “Yes? Good! What’s your name and class?”

“Vilde Lien, 2.A,” Vilde says.

“It’s so nice to see second years getting engaged with the revue,” Henrik says. “It’s such a nice thing to be a part of. Do you have any friends who will be group leaders with you?”

“Yes, Sana Bakkoush and Eva Mohn,” Vilde says, gesturing to Sana and Eva. Sana does her best to smile. She thinks she succeeds pretty well, if Henrik’s happy expression is anything to go by.

So they didn’t get the PR group or the costume group, or any of the well-known and important groups, but they did get _a group_. That’s enough to keep Vilde happy, even if their group is the most useless one in the entire revue. Sana isn’t even sure what the point of it is, other than bringing food to rehearsals, and why it couldn’t just be called the cooking group instead is beyond her.

But whatever. Vilde is beaming at her and Eva, so it’s all good. Mostly.

“We are going to have so much fun with this!” she squeals as they leave the meeting. “We just have to get people to join now, and between the three of us, I don’t think it’ll be that difficult.”

“No, probably not,” Eva says with a smile. “We’ll have lots of fun.”

Sana doesn’t think Eva really thinks so, but they may as well try to get as much fun out of this as they can. There’s no need to sulk their way through the revue preparations, when they can’t get out of it now.

One thing Sana is fairly certain about though, is that it won’t be so easy to get people to join.

And she’s proven correct almost as soon as they start trying to recruit people.

They walk around school during the breaks, talking to every group of people they see, and no one seems interested.

Sana had originally planned to let Vilde and Eva be in charge of recruiting, because she’s not much of a people person herself, but after the first fifteen minutes they spend talking to people, it becomes all too clear that Sana is needed. People would turn Vilde and Eva down flat, no remorse. Sana’s presence can at least make people pretend to think about it.

*

With her friends and the revue group and school to think about, Sana hasn’t really noticed a familiar face suddenly being at school.

Not until she bumps into him on her way to the cafeteria one day.

“Oh!” Even says in surprise. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Sana says back, a little stiffly. She feels odd seeing him.

Because this is Even. This is one of her brother’s best friends – or at least, it used to be. Elias hasn’t talked to him in what must be almost a year now, and hasn’t talked _about_ him in at least six months, probably more. None of his friends have. And Sana doesn’t really know more about the story than Elias does, so she’s not sure how she should react to seeing him again.

“How are you?” Even eventually asks, breaking the silence.

“I’m good,” Sana replies. Then she politely adds, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Even says with a small smile.

“So you go here now?” Sana asks, and Even nods. “What happened to Bakka?”

Even’s shoulders go a little stiff, but his voice is pleasant as always when he answers. “I missed too many classes to graduate, so I decided to transfer to retake my final year.”

Sana nods a little. She can probably understand the logic behind that.

She can understand it if it didn’t also feel like a bit of a rejection of her brother and his friends. But she doesn’t know Even’s life, so she tries not to judge too hard.

“What happened?” she asks, because she needs to know.

“I, uh…” Even trails off a little, then takes a deep breath and seems to steel himself. “Did Elias tell you that I was depressed?” Sana nods. She can hardly imagine a guy as bubbly and happy as Even being depressed, but she did hear about it. “I had to take a lot of time off to get over it. I was in the hospital for a bit too. And I’m sorry I kind of cut off Elias and the guys, but I just sort of needed a fresh start, I think.”

This is something Sana can definitely understand. Especially because she’s pretty sure she hasn’t heard the full story yet. Whatever happened to Even, she can understand if it was something that just made him want to put everything behind him and start anew. She’s felt like that before herself.

“Do you want me to tell him hi from you?” she asks. Even shakes his head, and she’s not surprised. “Okay. Well.” awkward silence settles between them, before Sana’s phone pings with a text from Vilde. “Well, I have to go. I’m meeting friends.”

Even nods and smiles warmly at her. “It was nice talking to you again,” he says.

“Yeah, you too,” Sana replies, and finds that she actually means it.

There’s still a lot she doesn’t know, and Even not wanting her to say hi to Elias for him seems a little odd, but Sana won’t judge him. She’s well aware that she doesn’t know what he’s been through, and she won’t judge him until she does.

So she gives him a smile and keeps walking to the cafeteria, where Vilde is waiting for her, so they can start making the rounds to talk to more people.

It’s not exactly Sana’s idea of a good way to spend her recess, but she’s a good friend.

Eva joins them five minutes later, and they head off to mildly harass their fellow students. They let Vilde to most of the talking, because she’s the one who’s most enthusiastic about this, and the one who knows the most about it, but Sana makes sure to make eye contact with everyone they talk to. Just so they know that being mean to Vilde will mean having to deal with her.

By now, most people know what having to deal with Sana can entail (though she still feels pretty guilty about what she did to Jamila. But only because Jamila was innocent. If she’d been behind the stupid fake account, Sana would have no remorse for her revenge). No one wants to incur her wrath.

With the revue on top of her schoolwork and social life, Sana has a pretty busy life. And with everything going on, with Eva’s wild party that Friday night, and having to rescue her from the police by grabbing Isak’s horribly hidden drugs, Even kind of slips Sana’s mind again.

Until the following week, when Even is in the cafeteria as Vilde, Sana and Eva make their rounds again.

Even is an attractive third year. Vilde very much wants him to join their group.

“The more cool and attractive people we can get to join, the better,” she says.

It’s true, and Sana knows this, so she says nothing.

Talking to Even is far less awkward than she thought it’d be, and actually far less awkward than most of the conversations they’ve had with people about kosegruppa. She and Even both seem perfectly content pretending not to know each other already, so talking to him is pretty smooth sailing in that regard, and Even is so friendly and charming and engaging that he actually sounds like he might want to join their group.

Sana is pretty sure Even was never part of the revue at Bakka. She can’t imagine him actually wanting to join now, and especially not their particular group. But damn he’s charming. When they leave him to eat his lunch in peace, Vilde leans in to whisper in Sana’s ear, “I think he might actually join!”

Sana just smiles at her. She’s far less sure.

They hit up Jonas, Isak, Mahdi and Magnus’ table next, and Sana already knows that none of them will join.

Unfortunately, Vilde doesn’t seem to already know.

And even more unfortunately, Eva hasn’t joined them yet. She’s on the phone with her mom, so she won’t be there to use the pull she has with these guys to maybe get them to at least consider joining.

Alas.

Vilde pitches the group with as many smiles and as much enthusiasm as she’s done so far, and she’s hardly phased at all that the guys are so awkwardly unenthusiastic.

Honestly, they might as well be shouting “We think it’s stupid, go away!”, but thankfully they’re too polite to do that.

But then Eva joins them, and Isak asks about coming over to her place to find a hoodie, and _oh_.

Oh this is good.

Sana knows exactly what it is Isak wants. It’s hidden in the drawer of her vanity, and Isak is clearly very eager to get it back.

This is very good. Sana can use this.

Because the thing is, the revue and this stupid kosegruppa, they mean a lot to Vilde. She wants them to succeed and be good experiences for her. And what Vilde wants, Vilde gets. At least if Sana has anything to say about it. Sana spent most of their first year watching Vilde doubt herself and get upset, and she won’t let her go through that again. No matter what.

If she has to blackmail someone to make her friend happy, then she’ll do it. With a completely clear conscience.

So with that in mind, she smiles at the boys and leaves with Vilde and Eva.

At the end of lunch, when they’ve been awkwardly turned down by enough people to last Sana the rest of the year, she’s approached by Even at her locker. He looks a little nervous, and she feels a little nervous, but she smiles at him and it clearly puts him a little more at ease.

“This, um,” he begins quietly. “This might be a weird question, but… those guys you were talking to at lunch? Do you know them?”

It doesn’t take Sana more than a couple seconds to realize who he’s talking about.

“You mean Isak and Jonas and them?” she asks.

“The ones sitting across from me in the cafeteria?” Even says, and Sana realizes belatedly that names probably won’t help if he doesn’t know them.

“Yeah, I know them,” she says.

Even smiles a little, looking surprisingly shy.

“The guy in the snapback…” he says and trails off, clearly hoping for a name.

“Isak,” Sana supplies.

“Isak. Are you friends with him?” Even asks.

Sana shrugs. “We’re _friendly_, I guess. We have biology together,” she says.

“Do you think… you could, maybe, introduce us?” Even asks, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Or get me a way in to introduce myself or something?”

Sana’s eyebrows go up.

She’s not surprised, exactly. Well, maybe a little, but not because Even is interested in a boy. She’d heard about the time Even tried to kiss Mikael (Elias had been pissed at Mikael for reacting like he did, but he’d also had to put that aside and help Mikael with something of an existential crisis). She is a little surprised, though, because she’s pretty sure Even had a long-term girlfriend.

But maybe they’ve broken up. How would Sana know?

She’s also not sure how she, of all people, would be able to facilitate a meeting between Even and Isak, of all people, until she remembers her plan.

She can get two birds with one stone: get more (cool) people to join Vilde’s revue group and create a natural meeting place for Even and Isak.

“Uh, yeah. I can do that,” she says. “But only if you come to the kosegruppa meeting on Friday.”

Even’s eyebrows quirk at that. “Okay. Why?”

“Because I can get Isak to come to that,” Sana says, and Even’s eyebrows go up.

“How?”

“I have my ways,” Sana says with a shrug. Even laughs at that, which in turn makes Sana smile. Just a little. “So will you come?”

“Yeah, I’ll come to the meeting,” Even says, nodding.

“Good.” And with that, their business is concluded. Sana turns back to her locker to get her books, and Even walks away, presumably to go his own class.

She already knows exactly how she’s going to play this thing with Isak to get him to come, so when she has biology on Wednesday, she marches right over to Isak’s usual seat in the back corner and sits down next to him.

“Hi,” she says.

He hesitates a little before he says “Hi” back, and then stays silent while she digs out her biology book.

“I have, um, your drugs,” she says, without look at him.

His face is the perfect picture of stunned confusion, and it takes a lot of willpower for Sana not to grin at it. But she has to keep her face serious for this, to make sure he knows that she’s serious. And it’s not that difficult, because she means it when she grits out that she hates it when people fuck over their friends more than anything.

Eva got in enough trouble for the weed that the police _did_ find at her place. If they’d found more stashed around her house, it could have been a lot worse, and it would have been down to Isak.

She tells Isak this, but mostly he just looks confused.

He does apologize though, although Sana thinks that probably has more to do with the look she’s giving him than any remorse he’s feeling. He tells her he needs it back, and this is when Sana can really put her plan into action.

“I should get a reward for saving your drugs from the police,” she says, matter-of-factly.

“Do you think this is an episode of _Narcos_ or something?” Isak asks, incredulous. “Can’t you just give it to me?”

No, as a matter of fact, she can’t. She has things to accomplish with this.

“I want 10% of the drugs,” she says, as no-nonsense as she can.

Isak frowns, confused. “Do you smoke?” he asks. It’s obvious he thinks the answer is no.

And the answer _is_ no, and neither do any of her friends, but it’s good to have, which is what she tells him. Having weed can be a good thing at a party. It’s a good ice breaker, or a good way to get someone to like you or trust you. Sana can see many ways in which she could make use of a little weed.

“And then I want you and your friends to join kosegruppa,” she says with a smile. Isak just looks confused, so she smiles wider. “Kosegruppa is the best revue group of them all.”

Isak looks for a moment like he’s deliberating with himself whether or not to give in to her demands.

Sana isn’t worried. People don’t mess with her, not even someone like Isak. She’ll get her way, she knows.

“Okay,” he finally huffs. “Whatever, we can join kosegruppa. But then you’ll give it to me.”

“Yes.”

“Give it to me now, then.” Isak is clearly getting annoyed, which is honestly just making Sana more amused. Boys are so stupid. She, on the other hand, is not.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” she asks. “You’ll get it when I see you and your friends at the group meeting.”

She has a moment to revel in her success, and in the look of annoyance and awe that covers Isak’s face, before their teacher announces that they’ll be working together. And Sana tries to get out of it, but the teacher isn’t really having it, and her ending comment that boys and girls can work together in Norway is such an ignorant dig at Sana that it kind of throws her off for a moment, long enough that she can’t come up with a good enough reason.

Well. She’s stuck with Isak for the rest of the semester, it seems.

Honestly, she thinks that might bug Isak more than it bugs her, so she can live with it.

*

There’s a surprising amount of people at the group meeting that Friday, to Vilde’s delight.

To Sana’s delight, Isak’s friends seem to have ditched him. He’s sitting on his own, at least, glaring at his phone.

Chris shows up with Kasper in tow. It’s a little weird. Kasper is done with VG and doesn’t even live in Oslo, but it kind of makes sense. They only really get to see each other on weekends, and this meeting is stealing away Chris and Kasper’s Friday night together.

Vilde looks ready to send him away, but Eva gets there first and says it’s fine that he’s there, with a pointed look and a pointed question at Vilde.

“It’s actually very unhealthy that they have to be together every second,” Vilde mumbles.

Sana is saved from having to roll her eyes or make a comment by the arrival of Even.

He’s all smiles and James Dean vibes, and Vilde greets him enthusiastically enough that Sana worried for a second that she’ll try to hook up with him. But it goes away again when Vilde doesn’t do anything to flirt. She just offers him a bun and tells him to find a seat, and then they get started.

Vilde is nervous. It’s very endearing to watch her fumble a little with her words, trying her very best to make this stupid group seem both important and fun.

Her love game is a little odd. Sana shares a look with Eva behind her back about that one, but Vilde is so cute, neither of them can bring themselves to tell her any of this.

Vilde really has no idea what kind of power she commands.

Sana blackmailed someone into coming to this meeting, and bribed someone else, just so there would be cool people in Vilde’s revue group, because that would make Vilde happy. There’s really not much Sana _wouldn’t_ do for Vilde, when it comes down to it. She loves her. She’s spent far too much time watching her be upset, watching people take advantage of her sweet, naïve nature. She’ll do whatever she can to keep Vilde smiling, whatever it takes.

What Vilde wants, Vilde gets. That’s just how Sana lives her life now, apparently.

That and matchmaking, it seems, because both Isak and Even disappear before the end of the meeting, but Sana can’t bring herself to be mad at them. As much as she wants to put a smile on Vilde’s face, she also understands if not everyone is endeared by Vilde’s particular brand of enthusiasm.

Sana will still try to make them, though, no matter how many times it backfires on her. It’s what Vilde deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hope you enjoyed that! Feedback is not necessary, but always appreciated :)


End file.
